All Hallow's Treats
All Hallow's Treats is a company that sells a mass variety of halloween treats. Due to their Eastern Kanta Penguin origins, the company has acsess to technology to make some rather interesting sweeties... No, they haven't invented licorice that preens your feathers on its own volition yet. Don't even ask why. Background After the Eastern Kanta Penguin won The First Great Snowball War five days before Halloween, a huge halloween party to celebrate their victory was planned by a small group of cooks from several outposts on the island that was soon to be part of Skydale. They spent those five days decorating the entire island, with a jack 'o lantern there, a cardboard cutout of a ghost there, and candy pretty much everywhere. When the party began, there was also a scavenger hunt where penguins had to go from outpost to outpost to obtain a flipper-full of sugary-treats from the place's candy bucket, and that if they got candy from all twelve outposts, they would recieve a goodie bag filled with spooky things, from masks to broomsticks, and from everlasting marzipan to...well... several pounds of pure sugar. In addition to the scavenger hunt, there was fishing for apples, spooktastic games and the most greatest (Yet also strangest.) part of the party was climbing up a ladder to get a caramel apple stuck to the ceiling... After construction of Skydale was finished and it went airborne, the group of cooks soon founded a company known as "All Hallow's Treats". Every Halloween they would sell their magnificent candy to all, and with new technology made every year, All Hallow's Treats made more bizzare sweets, but they still haven't made that chocolate that cleans your teeth. When Skydale finally reached the USA, All Hallow's Treats decided to open candy factories and candy shops all over the place, and buisness has never been better! Quite recently, however, during Halloween 2007 several ghosts began haunting the shops and factories, scaring several employees away. When detectives were sent to investigate, they found a variety of clues in one factory while being chased around by the phantasmal beings: * They found a letter one of the ghosts had written. While it was covered in ectoplasm, the detectives managed to make out that the ghost was writing about climbing the career ladder in buisness. * They also found a strange chocolate bar that All Hallow's Treats never made. When the wrapping was closely looked at, the detectives found the words "Ghostly Garry's Dark Choc." was written on it. * The detectives soon found boxes filled with the same chocolate. The detectives soon realised these ghosts were only trying to link their own halloween candy buisness to All Hallow's Treats'. When the manager of All Hallow's Treats learnt about this, he allowed the link, and now you can see more ghostly employees at all the candy shops and factories across Antartica. Involvement To this day, All Hallow's Treats has been producing the most finest sugary goods for halloween out there. They have shops located nearly everywhere, there's even one that's actually in Hackzon Valley! (Of course, there is also one in the Bureau of Fiction.) List of Candy All Hallow's Treats has been making all sort of glorious hallween treats, and nearly all of them somehow cause weird side effects, which normally wear off after fifteen minutes.. Here's a list of the sweets: Pumpkin Biscuit "Eat it before it goes off!" The Pumpkin Biscuit was the first piece of candy All Hallow's Treats made, and has always benn a big favourite. Eating one will either make you orange and larger, or gives you a pirate accent. Orangey flavour in every bite! Ghostly Gumdrop "Ooooooooohh..." The Ghostly Gumdrop is a gumdrop that has the picture of a ghost on it. When consumed it make the eater transparent, like a ghost. It tastes like blueberries. Fright Fudge "Costume every bite!" Fright Fudge is a fudge that has a picture related to Halloween on every side. Eating one will give you a halloween costume. The fudge comes in either vanilla, toffee or strawberry. Mabel Marzipan "Tasty for you, nasty for Mabel!" Mabel Marzipan is a ridicously delicous treat that's actually designed to taste awful to Mabel or any of her relatives. It tastes like ice cream! Portal Pasties "Doctor Hickory Approved!" Portal Pasties are small cinnamon-flavoured scones that, when eaten, transports the eater to the Ghost Dimension for five minutes. Kwiksilver keeps a supply of these in his satchel. You can actually stack the effect to stay in the Ghost Dimension longer, exactly for half an hour. Midnight Bites "Works best at midnight." Midnight Bites are midnight-blue colored candies that are shaped like stars and taste like toffees. When eaten, they make a penguin's feathers look like the night sky. Like the slogan says, it works best at midnight because it makes you practically invisible at that time (although many other penguins think that is quite pointless; considering it is hard to see others already during midnight). This will last for about 5 minutes. Candy Corndance "The secret that keeps candace always danceing" Candy Corndances are Candy Corns that have a boombox on them.It gives the penguin energy to nonstop dance.How big the candy depends on how long the effect lasts! For example:If you ate a tiny Candy Corndance The effect would last for five minutes. If you ate the biggest Candy Corndance you would be able to dance all day and night! Never-meant-to-be-eaten 'cupcakes ''"Never was approved" If you eat one of these deadly cupcakes you will have a seizure for five minutes and then you will die. That's probabaly why it has frosting in the shape of a skull of in the shape of Joe Pengzombie's head. '''Mr Cow2 'mints' "The next disease maker" Poisons you. Oh and it also makes you addicted to Cadence. ADD MORE! Trivia * Tidalwave11 loves this company! See Also * Halloween * The Headless Motorcycle-troll Category:Halloween Category:food Category:items